The Misfit
by bingbingboy
Summary: Naruto is going to his freshmen year at Konoha High and i think that he'll turn the place upside down before the end of the year or maybe the week
1. The Morning of Hell

**The Misfit**

**(setting:6:00 PM. Moss Mask's Cabin)**

**Moss Mask: In no way shape or form do I own Naruto or the characters within it now onto the story. And I do not own any songs by Less Than Jake. **

**(setting:6:00 AM. mid-January Naruto's House-Naruto is sleeping in a ball clutching a stuffed monkey)**

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing went the alarm clock._

**Naruto:*jumps a foot in the air*god damn I need to get a damn clock radio*glances over at calendar* oh shit it's the first day of my freshmen year*runs to bathroom and slips and falls into bathtub head first*ouch*turns on water and nothing comes out*fuck I'm already late I cant bathe*runs to get clothes* Dattebayo at least some luck will come from today *gets dressed quickly and runs down stairs to get a bowl of ramen before the beginning of the school day and eats quickly***

_Honk honk. Honk Hooooooooooooooooooooonk went the bus as it slowly pulled in front of Naruto's humble abode._

**Naruto:*runs to try and catch the bus***

_Falls short of his dawn goals._

**Naruto: Damnit!!!!! *starts running toward bus***

_Bus is picking up speed _

**Naruto:why me?*keeps up pace and increases speed***

_Bus stops suddenly._

**Naruto:*slams head into back of bus, tongue rolls out and gets frozen to bumper*oh s'it 'm 'uck o Ta back of da bos…..*yelling*on't o or ll have my ongue yanged off**

_But of course the bus driver didn't hear him or chose not to from the bottom of the cynical region that was once known as a heart. _

_The bus takes off yanking Naruto by his tongue creating quite a scene and ruckus on that cold street in Konoha._

**Naruto:*grabs a trashcan lid and puts it under his feet to use as a makeshift sled***

_While in the back of Naruto's mind a song with a beat was playing the lyrics to this little number is "Everybody's so afraid to be differentPlease excuse me now if I don't get itI think sex is overratedSo is always getting wastedDesigner drugs and dead end jobsAnd classic rock is so outdatedI'm so sick of therapyAnd all the things you've done to meHow can I be satisfied?When everything is overrated"_

**Naruto:*thinking(this would be fantastic if my tongue wasn't in great peril)***

_The bus finally came to a dramatic halt flinging Naruto into a snow bank and tearing off some skin. Leaving Naruto soaked to the bone and back for the day of jeering children and student body faculty of nut jobs and _

_Wackadoos._

_________________________________________________

**Translation of what Naruto was saying in his dialect when his tongue was stuck**

"**oh s'it 'm 'uck o Ta back of da bos…..on't o or ll have my ongue yanged off "**

**Oh shit im stuck to the back of the bus don't or you'll have my tongue yanked off**

**Author side note: **_dialect is a word I got from my English teacher Rob Olsen_


	2. Mysterious Strangers Friends or Foes

2

**Moss Mask: In no way shape or frigging form do I own Naruto or anything within it. **

**_______________________________________**

**Naruto:*holding tongue and walking into building* ouch that hurt**

_He's in the school facility and the place is packed with students._

**Naruto:*thinking(I wonder why that asshole didn't stop when I told him I was stuc-)***

_He ran into a large student he looked up to see it was the star tackle of the Konoha Foxes(school football team)….in other words it was choji stout in size face in a plump shape turned into an angry scowl_

**Choji:Asshole watch where your going or ill beat you to a pulp**

_Naruto who has no intentions of backing down got into the plump face and head butted him__sending a staggering choji back_

**Naruto:well now whose the tough guy now bitc-**

_He was stopped mid-sentence by another member of the football team the quarter back Sasuke Uchiha who quickly took Naruto out with a chop to the neck knocking him unconscious_

_Several hour had passed until Naruto awoke when he awoke he was met by the faces of several students in one corner was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a black shirt with a skull on it, tan pants, and a pair a dark blue sandals to his left was a man with a mysterious air about him, dressed in a long black trench coat with a green kind of plant growing on it, this man was wearing an anbu black-ops mask (well half of it is what it looks like the other is covered with the same exact green plant that was on the coat. and to his right was a kid with spiked up hair in short thin spikes. A jet-black jacket (looking close to the Hokage's except the collar was turn fully up),under this he wore a white shirt, black sandals(that go up to the young man's shins somewhat black baggy pants, kunai pouch is worn on left arm, his headband was a solemn green and was the only piece decorating his head._

**Girl:Hey you ok?**

**Naruto:yeah just fucking great**

**Girl: well anyway lets introduce ourselves I'm Jade **

**Spiked-haired boy:im Deadknuat**

**Black-ops Boy: I'm Moss Mask**

**Jade:*puts hand on naruto's forehead* are you okay you took quite a fall**

**Naruto: Yeah fine just peachy **

**Deadknuat: Here *opens jacket***

_When he opened the jacket Naruto noticed a shuriken pouch hidden in it._

**Deadknuat: *takes out small little orb on a string and waves it in front of Naruto's forehead***

_The cut above his eye quickly disappeared from its position taking upright on his forehead._

**Naruto: Well who are you guys?**

**Jade: We are a secret society, we are The Others, and we are people for you who are outcasts and we welcome you with open arms.**

**________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: **_The reason why Deadknuat's character is so full of description is because he gave me the most info on his person and second moss mask is my character Jade is my friend Shari's character_


	3. Meet Kinryu And Ryuzaki

**In no way shape or form do I own Naruto,the music by Creed, Taylor Swift , Saliva , Bowling For Soup , Kid Rock , or Less Than Jake , the cars by Toyota if I offend anyone in this story no flaming, flamers are douche bags and don't you have anything better to do than piss people off.**

**3**

**Naruto:*laughs* I'm not an outcast**

_Everyone in group look at each other_

**Everyone in unison: Denial!**

_Naruto cringed at this saying_

**Naruto:How do you know I'm in "denial"**

**Jade: Moss can read minds and from what he reads you're a misfit or outcast in other words**

**Moss Mask: follow us *turns and walks behind school***

_In the back the football team is practicing and there's only two people in the parking lot each had Rasta Rainbow hats on and one had black pants with a white shirt with a green pot leaf on it and the other had a joint in his hand and black leather pants and a black shirt with "Saliva" written a crossed it in bright red bold letters _**(in case you haven't guessed these guys are stoners) **_they sat on the tailgate of a 09 dodge charger an import and in the background of all this my own worst enemy by lit was playing._

**Jade: yo kinryu and ryuzaki get…put the joint out**

_Ryu was is the one in black and kinryu is in the white_

**Ryu: Jade why kill the buzz lil lady**

**Jade: because last time you smoked that junk you wound up mooning Principle Tsunade**

_Ryu and kinryu hopped off the tailgate and put it up_

**Ryu:hey where's Hinata?**

**Jade: sick**

**Kinryu: *hops into truck and drives it around to in front of everyone* so where we going**

**Jade: To the trial grounds **

**Moss Mask: me,Jade,Dead,and the new guy will take my car**

_They walk around and stop in front of a powder blue Toyota Prius_

**Naruto:*stares at the car*when's ****the clowns coming out?**

**Moss:Damnit its my mom's car**

**Dead:yeah when he's driving it says-while going down the road-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm gay **

**Jade:enough enough its just a car……a very gay one but**

**Moss:*hops in car* lets get going **

_Everyone-except naruto- looked at each other_

**Simultaneously:ROADTRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_________________________________________________

Author's note: in the next story there will be a fight and there will be music reference


End file.
